


Red

by kingtatsunari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Red - Freeform, Sadness, This is not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red overthrew Sherlock from his pedestal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> sadsadsad

It seemed to be everywhere. He couldn’t escape it. The blinding, flashing, shocking red would blotch everything he loved, and there was no running from it. Yes, everything he loved, because when his best friend lay on the floor, chest so stubborn that it decided that it didn’t want to work, red overthrew Sherlock from his pedestal. It made him weak, and finally, his abused mind gave up. Shut it, shut it down, let red infiltrate our palace. The once beautiful chateau, now splashed with the dark and destructive red. Why did it have to be red? The color of hearts, of flesh, of pain, of loss, of everything that caused mankind to suffer. 

It was never ending torture, with his heart ripped out of his chest with heaving jerks, then replaced gingerly back into his crying chest. He laughed. As if replacing everything that was damaged would work. No, that only worked with accidents. This, this whole affair, ha! It was no accident. It was all planned. Everything, everything, by him. Sherlock. His lover, his best friend, his worst enemy.

They had everything, and then lost it. It all started with red. It seemed to be everywhere, he couldn’t escape it


End file.
